The Truth of It All
by XxXx HikaruHanto xXxX
Summary: This story is a Canon/AU fanfiction so if you dont like it dont read it. i dont care. Some of you i think will enjoy this. Ive already got my pairings in mind so dont ask for any.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth of It All

{Sage's History/Family}

Hagoromo was a monk, he was the son of Princess Kaguya Ootsutsuki whom ate the God Tree's forbidden fruit and gained the power to stop armies, a power that Hagoromo would inherit when she conceived him. The God Tree, Shinju, was angry however and came to take back its power, so Hagoromo used his power to stop the shinju by sealing it in himself. People then worshiped him as a god and he created his own religion, Ninshuu, and taught ninjutsu to people in order to better their lives and wished to bring peace to the world. He also had two sons, the elder inherited Hagoromo's spiritual energy and the power of his eyes, while his younger son inherited his physical energy and the power of his body.

Utilizing Chakra

Sadly he began to die before he could achieve his dream and he decided to entrust one of his sons to continue his dreams. The older son believed that peace could only be attained through might, while the younger believed peace could be achieved through love, and with that Hagoromo chose his younger son to carry on his legacy. Then finally, realizing that his death would release the God Tree back into the world, he divided it's chakra into nine pieces, forming the Bijuu, and he created the moon which trapped Daidarabotchi's lifeless husk inside of it.

Passing On

However after his death, people turned ninjutsu into a weapon and used it to wage war against each other. On top of that, his older son attacked his younger son out of jealousy, believing that he was Hagoromo's rightful heir. This formed a rivalry between them and their descendants, the Uchiha and the Senju that spanned centuries. Ultimately, Hagoromo and his accomplishments were eventually considered fairy-tales.

{Sage's Accomplishments/Abilities}

Hagoromo was the first to discover ninjutsu and taught it's usage to others; the first he was known to have created was a fuuinjutsu to seal Daidarabotchi's within himself to imprison it and subsequently gained its powers. This is the same seal that's used currently to seal the Bijuus.

He also possesses the Rinnegan that lets him see chakra and gives him access to all 6 chakra types: Katon, Fuuton, Raiton, Doton, Suiton, and Onmyoton. In addition, it's most notable abilities are its gravity manipulation, body modification, telepathy, summoning, chakra absorption, and resurrection; each based on one of the 6 paths of Buddhist reincarnation in which he derives his title from.

He also possessed Banbutsu Sozo, a jutsu that allowed him to use his spiritual energy to make forms and then use physical energy to give those forms substance; literally turning fantasy into reality. He used this jutsu for many things, including creating the Bijuu from Daidarabotchi's chakra.

In addition, Rikudou was said to possess five sacred treasures which would come into the possession of two of his suspected decedents, the Gold and Silver Bros. Three of the items work together to seal people: the "Golden Canopy Rope" paralyzes and extracts the soul upon contact, the "Seven Star Sword" cuts the soul free and curses it, and upon activating the curse the "Crimson Gourd" absorbs the person whole; the curse being not to say the word you use the most, although you'll also be sealed if you remain silent for too long or say words that sound like your most used word. Another item is the "Banana Palm Fan," capable of releasing any of the five elements with a swing, and finally there's the "Amber Purifying Pot" that's capable of sealing someone by getting them to respond to you.

The drawback to these items is that they require a large amount of chakra to use, and prolonged use would kill an average person.

Hagoromo is the only being to master the rinnegan.

{Sage's Heritage}

It is impossible to overestimate Hagoromo's effect on the course of the ninja world's development. As the first true ninja, he created the ninja world, revolutionized it, and left it forever changed. As his disciples grew continuously greater in number, it led to the creation of ninja clans, and later, ninja villages.

As time passed, Hagoromo ultimately faded into legend. His bloodline was divided into the descendants of his two children, who would eventually form the Senju clan — and through distant relations the Uzumaki clan — and the Uchiha clan. As a result of Madara Uchiha acquiring and integrating Senju DNA into his body, the Rinnegan would later resurface. Though he noted nothing happened initially after the DNA integration, when he neared the end of his natural lifespan, the dōjutsu finally awakened. With that, Madara Uchiha managed to undo Hagoromo's seal on the vessel of the Ten-Tails by summoning it from the moon and formulated the Eye of the Moon Plan to become the Ten-Tails' new jinchūriki.

Because Nagato, a pupil of Jiraiya's, manifested the Rinnegan, the latter suspected Nagato to be the reincarnation of the Sage himself. In reality, Madara secretly transplanted his own Rinnegan to the boy, without his knowledge. Nagato, as a descendant of the Senju-related Uzumaki clan, was the perfect host for the dōjutsu; however, Nagato noted that his own power would have paled in comparison to the Sage's. Others, including Kakashi Hatake, noted that the Rinnegan was viewed merely as a mutation. Kurama and Son Gokū's recognition of Hagoromo (and the tailed beasts' apparent status as the only survivors from Hagoromo's lifetime), lends credibility to his existence.

Before he died, Hagoromo told the young tailed beasts that two would come and lead them on the right path. The tailed beasts would all later come to agree that these people are Naruto Uzumaki & Haru Senju.

Little did anyone know that both of these boys would be the exact two the Sage was looking for to carry out his dream and plans. These two were destined to fight alongside each other in order to bring true peace to this world and end all of its suffering not only for the people but the Bijuu themselves…


	2. Chapter 2

{Uzumaki History}

The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction.

Overview

Uzumaki sealing style the typical appearance of an Uzumaki fuuinjutsu.

Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fuuinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. With the destruction of their homeland, the remaining survivors of Uzushiogakure fled their homeland and went into hiding, scattered all around the world. Throughout the series members as well as descendants of the clan have resurfaced such as Karin, Nagato from Amegakure along with his parents. With some of them such as Mito and later Kushina having settled in Konoha, along with their ties, structures were built both in, and around the village such as the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple.

Uzumaki-Senju clans The Uzumaki and Senju clans.

The Senju and Uzumaki clans are distant blood relatives whom they retained strong connections with. For this reason Konoha-nin uniforms have the symbol of Uzushiogakure emblazoned on its shoulders. Hashirama's wife would also come from this clan, further strengthening their ties. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force. Their longevity can be seen in part through Mito, who lived from long before the founding of Konoha, to well into the term of the Third Hokage's reign. The clan's life force was the reason Kushina survived the extraction of her tailed beast, despite additionally just giving birth only moments before, though she was left severely weakened.

Affiliation

Uzushiogakure

Known Members

Karin

Nagato

Nagato's Parents

Uzumaki Clan Leader

Kushina Uzumaki

Mito Uzumaki

Naruto Uzumaki

{Jutsu}

Dead Demon Consuming Seal

Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release

Eight Trigrams Sealing Style

Four Symbols Seal

Uzumaki Sealing Technique

{Senju History}

The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. The clan has produced three of the five Hokage of Konoha: the First, Second, and the Fifth.

History

The Senju clan descended from the younger of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths who was born with the "body" of the Sage, inheriting his father's life force, physical energy, and believed that love was the key to bringing peace to the world. The Sage grew to favor the ideals of his younger son over those of his older son, who believed that power alone was the true key to finding peace. Therefore, on his deathbed it was the younger of the two brothers that the Sage chose to name as his successor. The elder brother, bitter and hateful at having being denied what he felt was rightfully his to inherit, attacked his younger sibling. The Uchiha clan would descend from the elder brother, resulting in the bitter centuries-long rivalry between the Senju and the Uchiha. While undisputed, the Senju's legendary rivalry with Uchiha clan was taken advantage of by countries that hire their services.

The Senju clan gained their fame in the era before the founding of the hidden villages. Where other clans focused on mastering one particular set of skills, the Senju were prodigious in all skills, from ninjutsu, to taijutsu, and genjutsu. Because of this, they were known as "the clan with a thousand skills" (「千の手を持つ一族」, "sen no Te o motsu ichizoku"), which gave them their name "Senju" (千手; literally meaning ""a thousand skills", "a thousand hands"").

Senju clan The Senju clan under Hashirama's leadership.

The most famous member of the clan was Hashirama Senju, whose unique Wood Release ninjutsu that gave the clan the nickname the Senju clan of the forest (森の千手一族, Mori no Senju Ichizoku), and his ability to control the tailed beasts, made him the greatest shinobi of his time. However, living in a world of constant bloodshed, Hashirama had a great love for his fellow man and a dream of peace among all ninja. Known as the "Will of Fire" (火の意志, "Hi no Ishi"), this belief enabled Hashirama to use his position as leader to convince his clan to propose a truce with the Uchiha clan. Weary of fighting, and persuaded by Hashirama's great charisma and negotiation skill, though not accepted at first, the Uchiha ultimately conceded to the fact that the Senju were superior to them and started to surrender to the Senju. During a battle that lasted an entire day, Madara Uchiha finally fell in battle but still refused to accept the truce until Hashirama killed either himself or his own brother. Witnessing Hashirama's resolve to kill himself, Madara finally accepted their truce thus ending the bloody rivalry between the two clan.

Uchiha Senju Truce. The Senju and Uchiha form an alliance.

The Senju and the Uchiha created a permanent settlement for shinobi within the country: Konohagakure. The first of its kind, the system along with the name inspired more countries to have their own hidden village per country, ending the Warring States Period with Hashirama's dream becoming a reality. But it would soon start again after Hashirama was elected as the First Hokage with the only Uchiha who was against the truce, Madara Uchiha who came to the conclusion that the hope for his clan was slowly dwindling, defected from the village in search of what he called his own reality. This would renew his battles with Hashirama until the fated, final battle at the Valley of the End where Hashirama resolved to protect his own dream, killing his former friend who had succumbed to the Curse of Hatred.

Uzumaki-Senju clans The Uzumaki and Senju.

The Senju and Uzumaki clans are distant blood relatives whom they retained strong connections with. For this reason Konoha-nin uniforms have the symbol of Uzushiogakure emblazoned on its shoulders. Hashirama's wife would also come from this clan, further strengthening their ties. Throughout the years, the Senju retained their supremacy over Konoha, and made the village into what it is today. After the First Hokage's death, his younger brother, Tobirama Senju, stepped up to become the Second Hokage. Although likely not a Senju by blood, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who would become the Third Hokage after the Second's death, was trained by both the First and Second. His successor, Minato Namikaze, was the student of Jiraiya, who was a student of the Third. Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, was not only a student of the Third, but also the granddaughter of the First and the grandniece of the Second. All of them strongly held to the Will of Fire philosophy.

It is unknown if the Senju clan still exists as an independent clan since it neither became one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure nor is there are any known people with the last name "Senju" — with the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade and her son Haru being the only possible exceptions. Their legacy however, lives on strongly in the hearts of the people of Konoha.

Affiliation

Konohagakure

Kekkei Genkai

Wood Release

Known Members

Nawaki

Butsuma Senju

Hashirama Senju

Itama Senju

Kawarama Senju

Tobirama Senju

Tōka Senju

Tsunade

Mito Uzumaki

Haru Senju.


End file.
